Bishounen
by Angel's-Faith
Summary: Kurama broke somebody's heart without realizing. BxK YxK witha hint of YxH. R


**Angela**: Hi guys, I'm back!

**Hiei**: Great another one of your stupid stories about stupid people, what could be better than that.

**Angela**: Well Hiei, you're not in this story.

**Hiei**: Great. Torture someone else.

**Angela**: Well, why don't you do disclaimers then?

**Hiei**: She still doesn't own anything.

**Angela**: Great, on with the story. (grins evilly)

* * *

A pale looking girl with a long, straight, blue haired girl with blue eyes and a sailor fuku outfit was looking bored on a Sunday morning. So she picked up her guitar and started to sing... 

He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was smart, she was elegant  
What more can I say?  
She wanted him, he never knew  
Secretly she was in love with him  
But all of it ended, in 5 years short  
When she saw the impossible  
He was a bishounen, she had a broken heart  
She wasn't good enough for him  
He was the greatest thief, who came back to earth one day  
But in love, he doesn't have a clue

Flashback

Yukina was in the park with Kurama.

She always admired his gentle smile, his caring personality, and how tough he was.

But the problem is, she didn't know how to tell him.

She prepared to do it that day, when suddenly Botan asked Kurama if they could talk privately.

As Kurama walked off with Botan, Yukina was a little sad that she couldn't tell him.

Then it started to rain.

She was going to go back to Genkai's, when she heard Botan scream.

Fear that her friend might be in danger, she quickly rushed to where she heard Botan scream.

When she got there, she hid behind a tree and peeked.

She was shocked and saddened to what she saw.

She saw Kurama and Botan kissing.

They were both in each other's arms and kissing passionatly.

Tears started to fall from her face, and before the two noticed she was there, she ran away.

End of Flashback

At the thought of that, tears streamed down her face.

She stuggled to sing the next stanza.

Five years from now,  
She lives at home.  
Getting married,  
She's oh so sad.  
She left for the church,  
Sat with the crowd  
Looks at the couple that was meant to be.  
He was a bishounen, she had a broken heart  
He's getting married to that girl  
He had a perfect face  
With the nicest personality  
But he doesn't know he broke someones heart.  
He was a bishounen, she had a broken heart  
He's getting married to that girl  
He had a perfect face  
With the nicest personality  
But he doesn't know he broke someones heart.

Flashback

Yukina was getting ready to go to the church.

She still didn't get over the fact that Kurama and Botan are together now.

A tear escaped her eyes as she left for the church.

She sat next to Hiei, who sat next to Kuwabara, who's angry at Hiei for sitting next to Yukina, who sat with Yusuke, who sat with Keiko, who sat with Shizuru, who's smoking even though it's not allowed, who sat with, Kuronue, who weeped and sat with Karasu, who sat next to Koenma, who revived Karasu and Kuronue, who sat next to Genkai, who's angry that she's sittiing next to the Kurama fangirls who are sobbing very loudly.

When the mass is almost over, she couldn't bottle it up anymore.

So she stood up and left quietly. But she didn't know that a certain fire apparition was watching her.

End of Flashback

After singing that, her body was completly paralized.

But somehow, she managed to sing the next line.

Sorry girl, but he missed out  
Well tough luck, that boy's owned now  
Love is more than what you see,  
Trust me girl I've been there now.  
Too bad that you couldn't say,  
Say three words, is that so hard?  
Love does not wait for anyone,  
If you miss your chance it's gone  
He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
They are in love, haven't you heard  
How they rock each others world  
She's with the bishounen, her heart is now complete  
Don't you think they're oh so sweet  
I should have told him then  
Then I wouldn't bare this wound  
Girls don't make the same mistake again

After the song, she collapsed to the ground.

Tears kept streaming down her cheeks, and her whole body was shaking.

She coudn't move at all, her heart was badly wounded and her body didn't know what was right and wrong anymore.

Suddenly, the door bursted open.

She looked up and was shocked to see...

* * *

**Angela**: Cliffhanger! 

**Hiei**: I thought you didn't like anyone being paired up with Kurama.

**Angela**: I don't but for the sake of entertainment, I'll risk it.

**Hiei**: Baka

**Angela**: Keep insulting me and you'll feel my wrath on the next chappie

**Hiei**: ...

**Angela**: If you want to, guess who sang the song and I'll give you a cookie, R&R


End file.
